Arc meet Zero, you're Master
by Cherryayay
Summary: Jaune and his girlfriend are transported into the world of Zero no Tsukaima! How will the two deal with being the familiars of a very cranky and flat chested mage who can only blow things up? Reviews are welcomed, as well, and mainly, ideas for future chapters.


Jaune Arc is and was many things. Cowardly? A bit here and there. Weak? Should see him now, damn those lean muscles! Brave? You should see the Grimm after meeting him. Loyal to the cause? You should've seen the looks on the White Fang's faces when he busted through their doors with a little kitchen knife!

Jaune Arc has gone through many things after his leave of Beacon. After being kicked out by the Board, receiving many sympathies and hugs by his friends, even a surprise love confession by the little Prof. Peach (damn was she cute! The way she got on her tippy toes to kiss him, many nosebleeds were seen that day), and a gift from Ozpin, he changed. And for the better.

The gift he received was a khopesh that changes into a scythe and a gauntlet-slash-flame thrower (like Boba Fett's)/a new sheath that channels his Aura to make a Aura like kite shield/ and a Compact MP5.

Using the forge for the last few days of time at Beacon, Jaune made some new armor, and going on a few dates with Prof. Peach during breaks when not hanging with friends.

 **To be clear, I'm making Prof. Peach a young woman, like twenty. That's not wrong is it?**

Jaune changed his simple plate armor into a body armor like suit. It consists of tight latex like under armor in a top and pants type way. The outside of that is then covered in dark red with gold tinted steel blocks on his chest, waist, shoulders, upper parts of the arms, but only meeting half way through his muscles, black combat boots, a black cloak with his new gold symbol: a golden scythe and sword crossing behind a white shield with a dragon circling around it, and the last piece of armor is a helmet.

The helmet is more of a two piece: dark red colored goggles with a bubble visor, and a bandanna of a neon blue lower portion of a skull covering his lower jaw.

After leaving, Jaune made a deal with Peach to try and make their relationship a long distance one, and that Jaune needs to visit when he can. Or at the least, keep in contact with her and his friends. Which he does happily.

It was during the middle of the first year when he was kicked out, and by the end of the first year something rather scary and painful happened to him: he took a C4 Plastic Explosive straight to the face, completely destroying part of his upper jaw and ripping his lower jaw off. The explosive caught him when he ran out of Aura through constant use. A mistake he quickly fixed.

General Ironwood was kind enough to send Jaune through the Bio-Limb project that Atlas was working on. Mechanical limbs have a danger of causing nerve damage or permanent damage that makes what the victim already has worse, but the Bio-Limb project has worked nonstop on fixing that.

Giving Jaune a full black metal jaw and removing the upper part of his jaw, it was replaced with a monster like maw. The teeth are sharp and pointed, but are made of Morph Dust, a hybrid Dust, and it can dull or sharpen on a whim and the black metal is littered with scars across the top of it where it reaches skin. His tongue was removed and custom made, being more like a lizard one and extends to a whole three feet from his head with retractable sharp points.

Don't look at me for that! He asked for those!

While his friends were obviously terrified for his safety, a certain Peach more than others, he made it through unscathed. Throughout the beginning of the rest of the first year, Jaune has accumulated many scars across his now lean and muscular body.

A certain Champion is rather jealous of Rouge, but she can't deny that she and Jaune look great as a couple. Both Pyrrha and Ruby confessed to Jaune after his first visit back, and he sadly but politely rejected them, making sure they knew he was sad about hurting them but happy with Peach.

They accept that, but being rejected by the guy you love is pretty hard.

Jaune was now being hugged and carrying Nora piggyback style, her being the most clingy to the blonde knight after Pyrrha, Ruby (who are both tied in clinginess) and Peach, who is the most clingy with the blonde knight.

Nora is one of the most childish (after Ruby) people Jaune knows and loves hanging around her. She always lightens his day up. Turning Nora around to a bridal style carry, Jaune laughed deeply as she squealed in excitement.

Putting a dizzy Nora down, he walked over and placed a kiss, or what he could make of one, on Rouge's lips. While she didn't like the cold metal instead of warm and rough lips that she loves, the petite teacher will take his rather odd kisses in full stride.

Jaune and her were thinking of getting the fake skin to cover his mouth and get the Blood Dust, another hybrid, to work as the muscles and blood flow to his now metal mouth and lower cheeks. Tis' a sad loss to not kiss the one you love.

Pyrrha felt a slight twist in her stomach at the two kissing, but the Spartan has gotten over her loss. Yang on the other hand, loved to tease them. But with Jaune's new confidence and hanging around Yang, it's more of a gang up on Rouge.

"Hey lovebirds! Get it on!" Yang's loud call echoed through the training room. She whistled slyly at Rouge's flustered look, and laughing heartily with Blake chuckling as Jaune gripped Rouge's super small butt. Although Jaune had to bend down a bit to reach it, it was worth getting the adorable yelp. Weiss began to scold him, but held no heat, actually quite happy for the teacher and student.

For a while, there was worry about a student and teacher working together, but Jaune is a gentleman and a great guy, so he managed to make it work, treat Rouge and other women respectively, be caring, backing off when necessary, and being loving when he could, so with those he made it work. Glynda and Ozpin also helped make it work.

Today, Goodwitch was watching over the training rooms and smiling softly at the cute sight, along with Jaune's fan club, who were in a mix of seething and cooing over Rouge.

For the remainder of the day, Ruby and Nora got piggyback rides, Rouge got embarrassed and kisses, Pyrrha got training with the knight, Yang and Blake got something to tease, Weiss was happy, Ren was quiet and the day was normal.

With RWBY and NPR, Jaune had a great time, despite his injuries and differences.

Everything was peaceful and calm...

...until this: "Jaune, why are you covered in electricity?" Normally a odd and slightly confusing question, each person grew respectively worried at Ruby's observation. Jaune was indeed covered in electricity.

Very bright blue and crackling electricity.

Jaune was getting worried, now feeling light headed. And this wasn't from the hardcore sparring with the training bots earlier. Or the sex he had with Rouge when they got two hours of privacy. No, this was different. And very _very_ concerning.

The weapons on his back and belt, along with his armor, felt heavy and the ammo belts he had were weighing him down slightly. Jaune began to fizz.

Without warning, a blue sphere covered Jaune, and he was too dizzy to worry about it.

Everyone was yelling, Glynda and Weiss were using their Glyphs to hold the ball of electricity and uncontrollable energy, trying to free Jaune, but it was too no avail. With a sound not unlike a sci-fi whirring the sphere became perfectly round and smooth, and slight shiny areas were spinning like crazy.

Rouge reached out to touch the sphere, ignoring the cries she got, and she was immediately sucked in the ball, feeling light headed and dizzy as soon as she entered. She passed out on Jaune's now curled body.

As everyone began to scream and panic, some more Dust users entering and trying to break the ball, the whirring got louder and electric arms curled out and fizzed against the stone floor. And just like that, everything stopped. The whirring was just getting ear piercing when it just stopped. It took a few moments to notice that the ball was gone.

Then everyone began to scream or hyperventilate.

* * *

With Jaune~

Jaune had no idea where he was. But he could see and feel that he was free-falling.

Turning his now wide awake body in a circle, he grabbed a now awake and flailing Rouge and held her tight to his chest.

"FILL ME WITH YOUR AURA!" Jaune's voice was straining over the whipping and loud rush of the air, but Rouge could hear him. His semblance was recently unlocked and required a secondary Aura to help stabilize it until he mastered it, so as of now, he needed Rouge's Aura. His semblance is called Aura Magic.

As he felt a power that felt like a jolt of cold water, he used it to summon a pair of angel like wings on his back, folding them out like a parachute to slow them down. As he passed some clouds, he saw what looked like a castle in a field. Looking closer, he saw small specks that slightly moved, signaling people or animals. So there was civilization somewhere. Hopefully.

Grabbing Rouge in a bridal style, he pushed Aura into his legs, bent them and used his wings to slow them down, beating them in the air to slow down.

It worked, but as he got closer, the more worry he got.

Now about to crash, he held Rouge tight and landed...

creating a huge crater and picking up a giant dust cloud straight up.

"Wow, Zero summoned a meteor now did she?"

"Look at that! It exploded! Ha! What else is new!" Hearing some voices, Jaune opened his eyes.

Straight into a crowd of people surrounded by a cloud of dirt and smoke. As the dust cleared, their eyes widened and they gasped. "Two?! Ha! Look, they're peasants!" Jaune had one though as he held Rouge protectively: Oh no.

* * *

 **How's this for a story?**


End file.
